plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp Cannon
Imp Cannon is a cannon filled with Imp Pirate Zombies found in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It shoots Imp Pirate Zombies into the player's defenses every ten seconds. If it is not killed after a certain amount of time, it will explode and shoot numerous Imp Pirate Zombies onto random tiles on the lawn. It is the seventh zombie encountered in Pirate Seas. Almanac entry Normal Mode TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Shoots Pirate Imps past your defenses. Eventually it can explode and rain down imps. Damage: fires imps to mid-lawn Special: explodes into a shower of imps if not destroyed quickly The Imps joined the Order of the Cannon Fraternity, Kappa Pea, and quickly rose through the ranks due to constant firing of their leadership. PvP Mode Imp Cannon TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Troop Capacity: 3 Training Cost: 15 Training Time: 5 minutes Because of wanting to fly far and high, the imps revised the usage of cannons--Stiff cannons. Plague Pharmacy effect: Fires a lot of imps. Overview The Imp Cannon absorbs 30 normal damage shots and does not degrade. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 10, 14, 15, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, Dead Man's Booty and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 6 Wild West: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 15, and 31 Strategies The Imp Cannon could be very difficult to destroy without the Coconut Cannon. After it fires a few Imp Pirate Zombies, it will detonate and release multiple Imp Pirate Zombies everywhere on the lawn. A Spring Bean will push an Imp Pirate back to the water if it is awake, making it easier to destroy the Imp Cannon. Chompers cannot eat the Imp Cannon, but they can eat the Imp Pirate Zombies. However, do not set them up as your only instant-kill plant, as this could result a shower of Imp Pirates eating your Chompers. A Pea Pod with five heads will quickly destroy it with six shots if it does not fire an Imp Pirate Zombie. You may have to rely on Bloomerangs, Fume-shrooms, or Laser Beans if there are other zombies getting in the way of your defenses, or use Plant Food to prevent it from detonating. Still, the best method is placing a Spikeweed or a Spikerock, if the Imp Cannon appears on planks. they will not get destroyed (unless a Barrel Roller Zombie appears) and will constantly damage the cannons. Tall-nuts are a good option to use as they can block the Imp Pirate Zombies. Same goes to an Infi-nut fed with Plant Food if its in the edge, since the force field is placed above the water and can block Imps shot from the cannon. It is also good to use a Blover as a counter for this zombie because whenever it launches an Imp and you used a Blover early, it will push the imp and will fail to land. You could use Lightning Reed for opening the way of for the plants, as the Lightning Reeds will attack the Imp very fast, use this to opening the way for the others plants, you could use this also against the "Imp Explosion", as it can hit them while in the air, but plant the Lightning Reeds on the first or second column for recommendation. Citrons can also be used to destroy Imp Cannons with one shot (Plasma Balls are 40 normal damage shots) but will need supporting plants in order to avoid the plasma ball to be wasted by Imps. Spore-shrooms can also be used, as the Imps killed by them will spawn more of itself, allowing more attacks to defeat the cannon. Note: Snapdragons, Bonk Choys, Phat Beets, Wasabi Whips, and Cold Snapdragons are useless, as they can only attack from a short range and therefore, they cannot target the Imp Cannon. While the Imp Cannon is in the last square, avoid putting a Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, Phat Beet, or Bonk Choy near it. Not only it will waste your sun, but if an Imp Pirate Zombie or any other zombie gets in the way, it will kill it. In addition, Plant Food may be helpful in dealing with them but should be saved for Zombie Parrots, Buckethead Pirates, or Pirate Gargantuars instead. Guacodiles are also useless as they will end up falling into the ocean and not being able to target the Imp Cannon (unless the Imp Cannon appears on planks). Remember that a Peashooter, Cabbage-pult, Blooming Heart, Kernel-pult, Starfruit, Split Pea, Homing Thistle, or Pea-nut alone cannot kill the Imp Cannon in time before it explodes as the imps can easily serve a huge distraction to them. It is very rare, but it is possible an Imp Cannon will appear on ground so you can place Spikeweed or Spikerock under it. If it is close enough, planting a Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot next to it can kill it before detonation. Another trick is to place a Primal Potato Mine on planks and make a zombie trigger it so the explosion can destroy Imp Cannons on nearby lanes. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 HDImpCannon.png|HD Imp Cannon Imp Cannon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Imp Cannon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Imp Cannon Icon2.png|Almanac icon LoadingCannon.png|Imp Cannon in the old loading screen in da cannon.png|An Imp in a cannon from the Pirate Seas trailer Frozen imp cannon.jpeg|A frozen Imp Cannon descarga (4).jpg|Imp Cannon toy Cannonww.png|Imp Cannons in Wild West (only in Piñata Party) Stunnedimpcannonexplosion.png|An Imp Cannon's explosion after being defeated (note that Stunion has been used and the explosion itself has been stunned) Destroyed Imp Cannon.jpg|A dead Imp Cannon LX99.jpg|Battle against Imp Cannons ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATECANNONGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Imp Cannon's textures Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Imp Cannon among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys Chinese version ImpCannonAlmanacChina1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ImpCannonAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry part 2 Trivia *The player will earn the achievement Broadside if they destroy this zombie with a Coconut Cannon. *Although the Imp Cannon has wheels, a Spikeweed or Spikerock cannot destroy it instantly. *When the Imp Cannon shoots an Imp Pirate Zombie, sometimes it will fall into the water instead of landing on the player's ship. *Imp Cannon, Dr. Zomboss, and Gargantuar are the only zombies that can use other zombies as weapons. *When slowed down by plants like Winter Melon or Snow Pea, the slowing effect will be undone when it shoots another Imp Pirate Zombie. **This is because the next Imp Pirate Zombie launched will have the slowing effect. **The effect will come back on after the Imp Pirate Zombie is shot out. **This also happens with the Camel Zombies because the ceramic plate will break. *When the Imp Cannon dies, the wheels fall off, with one rolling in front of the Imp Cannon. **Due to it being a cannon, players have mistaken the said wheel for a cannonball. *There is a glitch where when a Kernel-pult's butter is still in the air while the Imp Pirate Zombie is also in the air, the Imp Cannon gets hit by the butter but the Imp Pirate Zombie is the one who will get immobilized by the butter, resulting in the position of the Imp Pirate Zombie is as if it was landing but frozen without the butter, then if killed it will land and walk shortly without its head. It is still unknown if the Imp Pirate Zombie will stay frozen by the butter or will land and walk again because of the limited time the butter immobilizes the Imp Cannon. *Infi-nut's force field can prevent Imps from landing further into the lawn. There is a slight bug with this, as most of the time the Imps will just bounce off the force field and into the water, but sometimes they get stuck in a headfirst angled flying position in the force field, unable to bite it but it can be still killed by other plants normally. *Imp Cannon, Prospector Zombie, Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie and zombies carried to the left of the lawn by Pterodactyls are the only zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can self-destruct. **They are also the only zombies that remain on their tile, (minus Prospector Zombie and zombies carried by Pterodactyl). ** They are also the only zombies that cannot be moved by Power Toss, (minus Prospector Zombie and zombies carried by Pterodactyl). *If it launches an Imp from the plankless area and the player uses Blover to counter it, it does not instantly get blown up. *Even though it hangs in the back, it still has a speed listed because of how it rolls to get there. *Imp Cannon and Gargantuar Pirate's Almanac call Imp Pirate Zombie Pirate Imp. *There is a glitch regarding the Imp Cannon where if it is killed after saving and exiting a level, the level will not be completed. *Even if Imp Cannon is chilled, it will still shoot unchilled Imp Pirate Zombies. See also *Imp *Broadside ru:Пушка чертят Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombie groups Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) encountered zombies